Tentage is mainly built in the outdoors, for shelter from wind, rain and sunshine or temporary living. The structure of tent generally includes covering fabric, a top support and stand columns, and for convenient transport and assembly, the top supports in the existing tents almost employ foldable structures.
In tents with foldable structures, if the beam employs a foldable structure, the strength and rigidity may be insufficient, resulting in poor support. In some larger tents, the beams are suffered from a relatively large force and easily broken. If the beams use single rod pieces, more space is occupied for packaging, resulting in troubles in transport and storage.
In the prior art, in order to solve the problem that the splicing strength of multiple beams is small, Chinese utility model patent CN205604835U discloses a beam splicing mechanism for tentage, which achieves the splicing of the left and right beams via the fit of a vertical plug pin and a vertical plug seat. But it requires higher level for manufacturing the structures of the vertical plug pin and the vertical plug seat, and when the two have a too large fit clearance, the plug pin is prone to deflect a certain degree, which goes against the splicing of two sections of beams, resulting in that the overall frame of the tent is unstable.